The Lost Girl
by MythicalRules225
Summary: What if there was a lost Girl? And Peter fell in love with her. This is a version of that, where the lost girl and Peter meet and fall in love. When Captain Hook Kidnaps The Lost girl for 30 years, will Peter remember her?
1. Finding the Lost Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the once upon a time series.*sniff*

_Peter Pan_

" James! Hurry up! The games are starting!" I shouted to my right hand man. As the leader of the Lost Boys, I made sure that there was fun all the time. Sure, it wasn't like when Wendy, John, and Michael were here, but we managed. I used to think I had a crush on Wendy, simply because she is kind and sweet, but she was very demanding. John and Michael were spoiled. I honestly didn't feel a thing. She was here, she did things, then she was gone. Life couldn't be better.

"Peter, you got a brooding face on. What's going on?" James said to me. He didn't understand. I guess I don't know why I had a brooding face on, either.

"Don't be silly! And it's almost midnight! The rest of the Lost Boys would be waiting for us. It would be bad if we made them bored." I replied with a smirk. My games would always start with "search the island for new boys" then we would go do other things.

The Lost Boys, you see, used to start with seven of us, me, James, and five others. More and more boys came along and soon there were 40 of us, all orphans and all free. When the first new arrivals came, we didn't know about it until they stumbled onto our hunting practice. When we became 20, I started the game so others would not meet us with an arrow pointing right at their face. The only thing that convinced them to joining us is that they could hunt and live free and happy like the Lost Boys.

Enough of the stupid and sad past. Ever since we hit the 30 mark, it's been harder to find kids to join because of the great Captain Hook.

Captain Hook. What is to say about him? Selfish, serious, and always out to prove that a little demon like me can follow orders to a pirate like him. Like that would ever happen. Wendy left with her brothers long ago. The Lost Boys follow my lead, and I am happy. Well, mostly happy.

"Peter! We were wondering if you would show tonight." Ted called out to me. Everyone else nodded in agreement. All I did was smirk.

"Ted, The moon is not yet at midnight, so don't be complaining about how I was 'nearly' late. Now, down to business. You know what is coming." They groaned. We still had to get the boring stuff out of the way.

" Ted, take a few and look along the northern perimeter. James will take the south. Conner will take the east, and Sam will take the west. I'll search the caves by the sea because only I can fly." Everyone groaned while Ted, James, Conner, and Sam took some kids and left. I took the pixie dust that my fairy gave me (it's not Tinker-belle, I don't know why everyone thinks that!) and took to the caves.

Flying. All one needed was the biggest amount of belief. I should know, I was so close to having the heart of the truest believer. I did once, but when Wendy came along, the power went to someone else. Don't know where, and I didn't care. I can still fly.

Moving on. I flew down to the most treacherous caves known to Neverland, my home. We almost lost a Lost Boy because it had sharp rocks and it could stab someone with Dream-lace venom. The vines that leek the venom drip onto the rocks and make them extra deadly, because I was the only one who could fly, only I could go to the caves and look. The caves are not the worst part. Getting into them is.

I reached to the first cave, the one I call Leaf Cave, simply because it was shaped like a leaf. There were six caves in all. Bumblebee cave, Treasure cave, Tree cave, and Echo cave were empty. My favorite cave, the cat's eye, however, was not.

A hammock made out of only leaves and vines stretched across the medium-sized niche in the east wall. A little pit just enough to make a fire stood near the middle of the cave. A bow and arrow set was resting against the back wall behind the hammock, so well hidden, I never saw it until something used it to attack me.

Yeah, I said something. I saw a shadow (I was facing the interior of the cave, the lights were to my back).I jumped at the last second before something hit the ground. I watched the cave ground shudder and grow still. Like its magic was destroyed.

I grew very angry. Neverland was my home, and no one would destroy it. Not me, not the Lost Boys, and not this intruder.

I attacked it. The weapon it used nearly hit me. I could feel the magic where it swiped grow still. I grabbed my dagger(courtesy of one Captain Hook) and threw it at my attacker. It hit it's arm, and I heard a shriek of pain, and it dropped its weapon. It was near its hammock. I watched it grab a bow and arrow, notch it, and drop it. I could finally look at it better.

The attacker was human. By the state of his clothing, he had been here for a really long time, like a year or so. He was clutching his arm, taking deep breaths to calm himself, then panicked and screamed. He tilted his head to scream, and I finally got a good look at him.

Only, he wasn't a he. He was a she.

_The Girl_

I screamed as his dagger hit my arm. I thought it would just be it, a dagger. I've explored this land for a year, and seen its inhabitants. I could tell that this was Neverland, and the cute blond haired boy was Peter Pan. I watched when Wendy came and broke his heart. I didn't show myself. I couldn't. What would you do if you watched a really cute boy who you like who was always happy get so sad and serious? I wanted to make myself known to him, that I really liked him, ever since I first laid my eyes on him. I knew he put poison on his arrows, that he was a little demon (who I thought was perfect), and that he would always come to the caves every night. I never thought that the magic I put up as a defense would fail, but it did. I should have known.

10 years ago, I was in the castle that belonged to Snow White. Her father liked me as his personal slave and often used me for his dirty work. Stealing drinks, foods, even killing for fun were some of the tasks I was assigned. I whispered "I believe" one night because I remembered a story my mother told me before I was the king's prisoner. Second star to the right and straight until morning is Neverland, where the Lost Boys lived. My mother told me to say I believe when I was in my darkest hour. She died when the king killed her and took me to be his slave. I said the words when I was 12, and a shadow grabbed my arm. I was scared, but the shadow hugged me to it. I felt safe. It brought me to Neverland, brought me to this cave. I heard its voice say, "You cannot show yourself, not yet, for my other half, Peter Pan, must know some sort of misery. Another girl will come, and she will leave. 6 months after that, the shield of this cave, the cat's eye, will collapse. He will find you, and you may die." I admit it. I freaked, shouting at it to leave me. It disappeared in a poof. I stared until the night brought hoots. Human hoots.

I snuck out of my cave to see, and I saw Peter Pan for the first time.

I held my breath the entire night, watching the leader laugh, play tricks, and have a good time. The shadow came to me again, repeating it's words, and I watched from afar. Peter never knew I was there.

6 months ago, Wendy came. I watched with jealousy as she captured peter's heart. When she left, she didn't see Peter's heart. She had shattered it. Peter didn't have the biggest crush on her, so I saw his heart heal, then harden. He would not be carefree. Not now, and not ever.

Which brings us to today. I was napping when I heard Peter's annual sweep of the caves. He saw that my cave was no longer empty, and went to explore. I snuck around, grabbing my staff that paralyzed magic for some time. The stronger the magic is, the longer it stays paralyzed. I guess I wasn't careful with my approach, because Peter rolled to the side right before I hit the ground. I felt the magic where I hit freeze, and I guess that he thought it died. He jumped me, and I swung my staff. The air froze where I swung it, and all I could think was that Peter is going to kill me. I was right.

Peter drew out something shiny and threw it. I didn't move fast enough. It gave a cut to my arm. I was near my hammock and I drew my bow and arrow, my favorite weapon, and notched it. I felt poison run in my blood and dropped it. I didn't realize that Peter put poison on his dagger. That must have been what he threw at me. I ducked my head to see the damage, taking calm breaths, until I saw it.

The poison was already visible through my skin. I tilted my head back and screamed. That was a mistake.

For the very first time, Peter saw me.

And he did not look happy.


	2. Introducing The Lost Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a Time.(Breaks my heart every time I say that)_

_Peter_

I stared at the girl. She had red hair and green eyes, the greenest I ever saw. Then I noticed her arm. The one I hit.

I put Dream-lace venom on everything that could make a cut. Even the dagger. I grabbed my dagger first, then called on the magic around me. I tried to summon the venom out before I realized that it would make things worse, like quicksand. When air bubbles are made, one sinks in deeper and deeper until he or she suffocates. Same goes for the venom.

She cried out, and the poison was closing in on her heart fast.

"Peter! Use your pixie dust! That should cancel out the effects!" She yelled. I grabbed the little bit of pixie dust I had and ran it over her cut. My fairy always resupplied it for the "see who came" game, and it would last only for that amount. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fly up, but I couldn't let her die.

The pixie dust settled and cleaned her veins. The dark color of the poison was disappearing when it met the pixie dust. Now that the danger was over, I realized a few things like how she knew my name and how she knew about the pixie dust.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? How did you know about the pixie dust? When did you come here?" I asked rapid fire. This girl is not about to get the drop on me. I will not fall for her.

"My name is just Jackie. I know it sounds weird, but I've been sneaking around Neverland for 10 years, and I've seen you a couple of times." She said.

"Jackie, was it?" She nodded. "Why didn't you come out and let us care for you?" She hung her head in what looked like shame.

"I couldn't. Something told me that you had to see me 6 months after you saw a girl and she had to break your heart. Trust me, if I could have spared you from that pain, I would have." She murmured looking at the spot where she hit the floor with her weapon. I grew angry again and slammed her into the wall. She choked and stared at me with fear. Her green eyes threatened to cry. It made my heart break, but I had to know.

"What did you do to the magic in this cave? What did your weapon do?" I growled. Her eyes widened with understanding.

"My staff was created to paralyze magic if I had to. The air where I swung should be moving again. The floor, maybe the next day." I felt around for dead magic and could only feel it where she hit the floor. Even then, I felt the size of the dead magic slowly shrink. I dropped Jackie to the ground. She coughed and wheezed until her breath came in even strokes. I didn't know it, but I had walked up to her and started to sooth her back until her breathing returned.

"Peter, I'm fine now. You can stop." I quickly retracted my hand and sat down on the floor. She slowly sat up, groaning the entire way. I had an urge to help her sit up, then I mentally smacked myself.

"So, you know the Lost Boys?" I inquired.

"Not too well. The only thing I'm sure of is that James is your right hand man and Ted, Connor, and Sam help you out when there are just too many people." I was surprised she knew this, then I changed subjects.

"So, how are we going to get out?" She stood up and wobbled the whole way over to her hammock on the other side of the cave. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a container of pixie dust. She smiled at me.

"I think I got it covered."

_Jackie_

We landed on the grass right above my cave. My flying that time was really shaky, so shaky that Peter had to hold my hand to make sure I didn't fall into the sea. He set me down, then landed himself. Well, that happens when one is thrown into the wall, one's breath does not come around and one's head is pounding. Though I wanted to, I couldn't hate him.

Peter healed me, then he helped me. He's going to tell the Lost Boys that I would join. He isn't what the shadow told me at all. He is a really evil demon, but that is only a disguise. Inside, he's a kind, cute boy. One who was lost not only because he is an orphan, but because he is emotionally lost.

"Can you walk?" He asked me.

"I walked in the cave, didn't I?"

"That was more like 'I am going to make myself move until I collapse'. You didn't walk, you wobbled."

"Your fault."

"As the soon-to-be your leader, I forbid you to keep reminding me."

"You're not my leader yet, so I can do whatever I want to do." I tried to step away and fell to the floor, only missing because Peter caught me right before I hit the ground.

"You are not walking anywhere right now and that is final." I turned my head up to glare at him.

"You are not going to stop me." He chuckled and glared at me like I was him.

"You can't stop me. Not when you can't move without collapsing." I merely kept glaring at him.

"I take your response as 'I hate it when you're right'?" I glared at him even more, then I childishly stick my tongue out at him. He laughed. I turned my head away and closed my eyes and just felt his strong arms holding my waist to make sure I didn't fall. I only pray that he will do this again when I'm not falling and he's doing this because he kissing me.

"I'm going to carry you." His voice broke through my daydream. I snapped my head up and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." His grin was the only clue that told me he was going to try and there was nothing I could do.

I screamed when he held me bridal style and took off into the stars. My arms automatically snapped around his neck as he tore through the sky. I felt his (you wouldn't expect it from a 15-year-old boy) abs through the shirt he was wearing. I also felt him laugh, even if I couldn't hear it.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE LAND!" I yelled in his ear. His arms slackened a little. I screamed and hid my head in his neck. I might have imagined it, but I thought he held me closer to him.

We landed far too soon for my likings. I looked around me. We landed in a tree-housed infested place. As far as I could tell, we were the first ones back.

I tried to walk again, and I managed a few steps, but Peter grabbed me and pulled me back.

"What are you doing! I was walking fine." I hissed in his ear.

"First of all, you were still wobbling. You just didn't fall. Secondly, this is where the Lost Boys live, and we are not very happy when someone knew comes in unannounced." Just as he spoke that, I heard a whoop as the other 39 boys entered the glade. They were happy about something until they saw me in Peter's arm. I tried to wriggle out, but Peter stubbornly refused to let me go. I watched as the boys stepped back as James, Ted, Connor, and Sam step forward. They walked up to Peter, with faces straight, but their eyes smiling.

"Who's this?" I think James asked.

"Her name is Jackie. I found her in Cat's eye. Cave today." He responded with the same straight face and smiling eyes. They stared at me, then smiled and yelled to the Lost Boys.

"We have a new member. Her name, Jackie." They cheered. Then James yelled something. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it was, "bring the prisoner to Peter.

Some of the Boys ran to do what James told them to do. Peter just looked at James strangely. James just didn't do anything.

Then, a cage rolled in. Someone was in the cage. My mother told me Peter had an enemy, and by the looks of things, I knew who was in the cage.

Captain Hook sat in the cage, his notorious hook off his hand, glaring at Peter. All Peter did was smile.

" So that makes, what? 25 times?" he asked.

"Peter, you're missing the 200 other times during the past ten years." I added.

"You're right. 200 catch-and-release per 10 years, so, 100200 times?" all Captain Hook did was stare at me.

"Hello, little one. Who would you be?" Peter stiffened,

"She's a Lost Girl, and you can't have her." Captain Hook gave a huge grin and spoke.

"Why can't she be mine? She is, after all, my very own slave. How long ago?" He turned to me. "8 years? 9?"

"I was never your slave. Don't rile Peter up." I replied.

"Why shouldn't I?" I britsled and in my anger I walked up to Peter and did something I would definitely regret for the rest of my life.

I kissed the great Peter Pan's cheek. Right in front of Peter's greatest enemy, Captain Hook. Then I ran away into the night forest.

_If You read this story, know that I can't post chapters every day. Most likely it will be only on the weekends._

_If you can review, please do._


	3. What Will Peter Do?

_Disclaimer: The same thing as before. *crying in the background*_

_Peter_

"Jackie! Where are you?" I yelled out to her. After she kissed my cheek she ran quite wobbly into the woods. Hook just sat in his cage and smiled.

"What are you going to do, Peter Pan? Let a fan girl run away." He taunted.

"James, I'm going to find her. Don't follow me and stuff his mouth so he can't speak." I ran into the forest after her. I've been searching for her for 10 minutes now.

"Jackie! Jackie!" I was getting desperate. I had to think back to the last 10 years. She didn't go to the sand pit, cat's eye, or the trees. The best places to hide were those places, but she wasn't there.

I heard a faint, beautiful voice singing. It was coming from the waterfall. I smacked myself. She's a girl, even if she acts like a boy. I ran over and decided to watch her from the tree tops. She didn't sing words, but, I thought it was beautiful anyway. She was singing to the flowers there. They arranged themselves to form my face. I heard 3 very clear words.

"I love him." Then she went back to humming. I nearly fell out of the tree hearing her say that. I thought she did it to spite Hook. I should have realized that she loved me when she stared at me when I first met her. Man, I feel so dumb.

My heart skipped a beat when she sang those words again. I realized that I loved her, too. Right when she got to 'I love him', I sang my own part.

"I love her." I could tell she heard because she pulled out her staff and her bow from her pocket. She chose the bow that time and shot it a few millimeters away from my face.

"Word of advice. Don't sneak up on me. My staff and my bow can stop magic, but it can still be summoned." She called up to me. She put her bow and arrows on her back and kept the staff in her hand. I flew down to talk to her.

"Jackie, I know what you did and said it? Do you want to know what I thought of it?" She turned to me, her green eyes wet and her red hair hid part of her face. I grabbed her cheek, tilted it toward mine, and brought my lips down onto her s.

I felt her shock, then she melted into me and pulled me closer. I grabbed her waist and lifted her up to me. I was kissing a girl, and the girl was kissing me.

I heard a whoop come from the trees. We jumped apart, her face slowly matching her red hair. James came down his tree, followed by Connor, Sam , and Ted.

"Ever since we saw Peter hold you near him when we entered camp, we've been holding bets how long before Peter kissed you. James won this time." James smirked as the others grumbled.

"What do the others have to do for you?" I asked. I knew the Lost Boys long enough to know that this bet is going to have something is not good.

"They have to kiss each other. I mean on the lips, and they have to kiss all the losers. Like Connor has to kiss both Ted and Sam." They laughed at Jackie as she scrunched her face up.

"They have to kiss in front of everyone." she shrieked in horror and amusement. James and Peter laughed. Connor smirked.

"You have to kiss in front of everyone to prove our bet." Jackie jumped backwards in horror. She was right in front of the pool. She shrieked and grabbed me to stop falling. She just pulled me in and we fell in. The boys laughed as she sputtered. They made wolf whistles as I kissed her. She just melted into me.

"Now we just need you to do that in front of everyone." She sighed.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I chuckled.

""I don't want you to get jealous when I have to kiss every Lost Boy." Her eyes widened, then she glared at my Boys.

"Why. Would. You. Do. That. To. Us?" My best friends shivered and wilted under her gaze. I chuckled and kissed her. Her glare wasn't as strong, but if looks could kill, they would be dead.

"Sweetheart," Jackie blushed "all I have to do to avoid that is kiss you in front everyone to avoid having to kiss them." She smirked.

"I won't be jealous. I promise." She smirked, and I paled. All my friends did was laugh.

"Come on. Don't be a spoil-sport. I don't think you really want me to kiss another boy." I pleaded.

"I've seen you do it. Remember? I spent ten years on Neverland, watching you." Shoot. I forgot all about that.

Hang on a tick. She says she's been here for ten years, so…

"Fine. I'll tell everyone you've been here for ten years. I'm sure you know the punishment for that." Now it was her turn to pale.

"I don't want you to be jealous."

"I won't be jealous. I promise." She sighed and dropped her head.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" She turned her head and pleaded with her huge, pleading, green eyes. I almost let her go.

Almost.

"Sorry, darling. You are most definitely not getting out of this one."

"One condition. You are not" She was glaring at my mates again"showing this to Hook."

_Jackie_

Peter pulled me all the way back to the Lost Boys' celebration and willingly jumped on the table. I hesitated before certain boys (who I am most definitely killing for ruining our first kiss) shoved me up.

"Lost Boys! My friends and my brothers! I have a grand announcement!" They looked up at us. I tried to wiggle my way off the table before he kissed me. No such luck.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a dip, all while kissing me. At this point, I heard the Lost Boys either cheer or groan. Watching the gang for ten years, I am assuming that they all made bets concerning as to when we would officially…date.

I can't believe it (Sorry, I'm a girl. I have girly moments, too.) The boy I've been daydreaming about for the past ten years is kissing me. He's kissing me, and he said he loved me. HE LOVED ME! I am so happy that I could just run to the tallest tree and shout it out to all of Neverland. Oh, I am never going to forget this moment.

Not even if I was kidnapped.

Girly moment over now. Sorry.

Anyway, after Peter brought me down off the table (Oh, I wish the kiss never ended.) The Lost Boys began to chant for James, Ted, Connor, and Sam to hop on the table.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I watched James stand triumphantly to the side as the others kissed. Peter and I laughed as Connor, Ted, and Sam made faces as they kissed.

Peter lived up to his end of the bargain. No Captain Hook.

At least that's what he thought.

"So, Peter Pan has a girlfriend now, right?" All the Lost Boys snapped their head around and stared at Captain Hook. Peter stepped in front of me, telling me that he didn't know that Hook had watched all of the action.

"Well, Peter, I would hate it if you lost her to an ancient enemy." I saw hoards of pirates drop down into the celebration. Peter grabbed his dagger. I pulled out both of my weapons, bow and staff, and the rest of the Lost Boys pulled out their preferred weapons. The pirates attacked, Hook going directly for Peter and me.

I grabbed my bow and shot the pirates that attacked us until Hook came. I would say that twenty of them froze, making the battle field even.

I fired at Hook first. He blocked it with his sword, but the sword grew rusty and dull. Peter turned to me.

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

"Not now, Peter, but you could say it a few more times." I put my bow down and charged at Hook with my staff. He dodged it and swung at me with his hook.

"Peter! You couldn't keep the hook?"

"Rules state that once captured and released, you have to give everything back!" He was fighting right beside me, stabbing at Hook while I held his attention.

He had a lucky shot, and his sword didn't contain much magic, so his sword became clean and sharp. He stabbed me in my leg.

I fell down, clutching my thigh, trying to stop the bleeding. I watched everything happen around me in slow motion.

Hook ready to stab me in my chest.

Peter running to take the strike.

Me shoving him to the side to save him.

Wait, what?

Hook's sword sunk into my stomach. He pulled it out and I collapsed. Peter yelled and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Pirates! It is time to leave!" Hook yelled, retreating into the jungle.

Peter just held me, staring at me. I watched his brown eyes water and tears fell onto me. I tried to lift my hand up and hold his face, but it was just too heavy.

"Peter." I whispered then coughed. Blood fell onto my shirt. His eyes widened and he said something. I didn't catch it. It felt like I couldn't hear anything.

"Peter, I love you." The last thing I saw was Peter's face.

I couldn't fell anything anymore.

_Okay now before you try to kill me with reviews… I might make her die! Give me ten reviews and I'll let her live. I have 4 so far. 6 to go._

_*whack to the head* I still want the ten reviews, so bring them out._

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	4. Hook's Real Plan

_Alright, I actually wasn't going to kill. Read the summary.*crickets chirp, then a nuclear bomb goes off.* don't kill me. I won't be able to write any more of the story. And I got a review concerning her age. She's physically 12, but if she was not in Neverland, she would be 22. I can try to answer any questions you may have for me, just use your review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT._

_Peter_

I watched as Hook struck my girlfriend in the stomach. I grabbed her when she fell. I couldn't do anything to save her.

But I could take my revenge.

"HOOK!" I roared and flung my knife at Hook's face. He dodged it.

"Pirates! Retreat!" Every pirate disappeared. I turned my attention back on Jackie.

She was bleeding heavily from her leg and her stomach. Her skin was paling, and she was barely breathing.

Wait, she's breathing?

"James! Grab some medical supplies!" The Lost Boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's the only way to save her! She's still alive!"I yelled as I picked her up. They started running into the jungle and grabbing all sorts of supplies. I somehow uncorked my pixie dust container and flew Jackie and me up to a safe tree house.

"Put her here!" James motioned to a white bed in the corner of the room. (A lot of kids, when they're new, usually get hit with a regular, not poisoned arrow. They need to be healed somehow.)I laid her there as Nick (Our medic) got to work.

It was dreadful. Her entire core and her thigh were covered in blood. And fresh blood was still leaking.

"Get Peter out of here!" Nick shut the curtains around her bed. The other Lost Boys grabbed my arms as I struggled to get to her.

"What! I need to be there with her!"

"I can't concentrate while you watch over her like a lost puppy!" Despite my feelings, I knew that Nick knew what he was doing. I stopped struggling and walked out.

Waiting for Nick to finish was torture. I know I couldn't get in there, be he said nothing about waiting outside. I had to stay as close to her as I could.

I paced back and forth on the ground, trying to save my pixie dust. Every few minutes, I would look up just to see the shadows moving. Not shadows, just Nick, doing his best to heal my girlfriend.

"Peter? I know you're worried, but you can't do this for as long as she is in there. Do your regular things. She'll be fine." A newer boy, Trent, I think, whimpered out. He met the Lost Boys by arrow point. Scared of us ever since. But, he did have a good point.

"Thanks, Trent. I think that was all I needed." I ruffled his hair. He hesitated, but eventually he grinned back.

"You know what to do!" I called out to the other Lost Boys. I'm fairly sure at this point they are all confused as I usually select the teams and then fly off. Today's understandable. I finally found the girl for me, and I'm losing her unless Nick can help her. She nearly died because of me. I can't let that happen again.

I noticed a pool swirling (The Lost Boys Communiqué or the LBC) right in front and below me, 10 feet even. I landed and touched the pool.

Instantly, I saw Nick holding a knife in his hand, trying to defend him and Jackie from three pirates. I recognized Hook easily from his hand, the others I felt like I knew them. It didn't matter right now. The other 2 pirates had Nick against the corner away from Jackie.

Hook was reaching for her throat with his 1 good hand, and she couldn't stop it.

I honestly have no idea how I got to her in 5 seconds tops, but I did. Nick had a relieved look on his face, Hook had a curious, annoyed, and calculating expression on his.

"I will make you tame. Nothing, not even the Heart of the Truest Believer can make you wild."

Jackie's throat was red. I don't mean under the skin.

I meant Hook cut her throat.

I don't know what happened, but the one second I saw Jackie nearly die, was the one second all of hell broke loose. I think I grabbed Jackie's staff and made Hook a pile of bones. Nick fought off his attackers and I was banned from the medical house, again. I can save his life, but I can't be there for my girlfriend.

The rest of the night was peaceful. No attacks, no screams, no nothing. It made me very worried.

Nick came out when the horizon began to shine through the sky, looking tired but satisfied. He wiped the blood off his hands in a nearby stream, carefully avoiding my gaze.

"How did it go?" He finally turned to me and smiled.

"Jackie's asleep, and she's alive. He cut her throat deep enough to make it seem like he cut her throat to the point where she would die. I gave her a blood enhancing leaf and she is going to sleep for the rest of the day. You can now go i-" I didn't hear Nick's last word, for I was already at her side, watching her face (I am not a creepy stalker, she is my girlfriend) relax and sleep.

I watched until the sun came up, then I laid my head down on her stomach and closed my eyes.

_Jackie_

First thing I did when I woke up was look for Peter. He wasn't here with me. I saw my body wrapped in cloth, a boy wrapping up my leg, and the walls. I started to panic.

Nick must have placed a little magic on me because when I first started to panic, he whipped his head right around to put my head back on the pillows (I made a move to get up. I needed my boyfriend)

"He's fine, Jackie, he left to go find other Lost Boys, newer ones."

"Why can't he be here? I need him." I tried to rise again nut Nick overpowered me and kept me firmly on the bed.

"I know that you would want him around, but I can't keep you alive if he or anyone else is in the way."

"Good. I was hoping that was the case." Nick and I snapped our heads around to see Captain Hook with 2 other pirates next to him. Nick touched the water mirror hidden in my curtains and tried to stall Hook. The water mirror was made so that any Lost Boy in trouble could touch it and say a name. A name had to be said in order to work.

"Why are you here?" I rasped out bravely.

"I am here to see if the great Peter Pan can follow orders." The mirror began to swirl. I hoped Peter could get to it before Hook attacked. Nick tried to hold him off, but Hook's two bodyguards made Nick move away and leave me very defenseless.

I only remember Hook's hook hitting my head before I woke up again, this time to see Peter sleeping on my stomach. I wanted to shriek his name and hug him, but I felt pain in my throat and had to remain there until Peter woke up. Thankfully, he woke up a few minutes after the sun went down. He opened his chocolate eyes and stared directly into my own before looking at my neck.

"Why are you staring at my neck?" He snapped his head up before grabbing the water mirror (magic water. Can move like a real mirror.) and bringing it to me.

My throat was slashed and neatly stitched. Hook made the cut ragged and clearly hard to stitch shut, but I can only guess that he was a top notch doctor.

"Is this why you haven't talked to me ye-" He kissed me before I could finish my sentence. I could feel his desperation in his kiss. He had to know if I was still alive or he would have died. I gently began to kiss him back before I heard the door open.

"Peter! Let Jackie breathe or you will suffocate her!" Neither of us moved. Nick sighed and whistled. James came in and grabbed Peter. Peter was pulled away from me and I was left to sit on my bed.

"Really? Was that really necessary?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, it was. I need to talk to Peter about something we heard Hook say." Nick said ominously.

"What did Hook say?"

"He said something about making me tame and even the Heart of the Truest Believer will never make me wild again." Peter told me. I frowned. I knew about the Heart of the Truest Believer.

"The Heart of the Truest Believer guides us to our destiny, whether if someone starts as a pauper and is destined to be a prince, or is you need to know your true love." They stared at me.

"How do you know that?" I bickered with myself until I decided to tell them where I came from. All they did after I told them was stare at me. I tried to leave, but Peter hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You found this place and you found me. Don't go." I snuggled into his embrace. Nick coughed to get our attention.

"I'd hate to break up the happy reunion, but what would Hook do?"

_Hook_

I waited patiently for my spy among the Lost Boys to tell me if I killed the girl. I honestly see how Peter fell for her. Perhaps I won't kill her as I originally wanted to do.

My spy came when the moon was bright and high in the sky.

"So, is the girl dead now?" He shook his head and took his leave. I know that when he has dire news he will come back.

I walked back to me ship and brought three people into my cabin.

"The mission was a failure. She is still alive. What do we do now?" The one in the middle spoke.

"Kidnap her. Then Peter will love me again." Wendy gushed.

"Wendy, we aren't ready yet." Michael said to her. John nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

_Wendy is back! Jackie knows about the Heart, and Hook wants to tame Peter Pan. What could happen._

_I got twenty reviews this time. Let's go by ten and try to get to thirty._

_REVIEW your questions and comments._

_Talk to you next time!_


End file.
